1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheeled carriages and more particularly to a collapsible cart for carrying a golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although collapsible golf carts are well known in the prior art and various versions of such devices have been used for a number of years, most such devices share the disadvantage of bulkiness resulting from the fact that in the retracted position, the wheels are positioned alongside the carried golf bag. This bulkiness occupies substantial space, limits the number of bag/cart assemblies that can be transported in the trunk of a car, and makes the loading and unloading of the assembly difficult.